These Stages of Letting Go
by sincerelyjami
Summary: All is good in Mystic Falls. Damon & Elena are finally together.Elena is pregnant with his child & when she tells Damon,he leaves. This story is about Elena going through these 6 stages of letting go...
1. Prologue: He left

**Prologue. **

A month ago from this day, Klaus was defeated and we got Stefan back. Me and Stefan figured out that we aren't meant for each other. Stefan and Katherine are together now. 3 weeks ago,me and Damon confessed our love to each other. He made love to me that night. In the next couple of days, I was always throwing up and passing out. That's when I discovered that I was pregnant with Damon's child. I was so happy because I loved him. And especially because he's a vampire and vampires can't procreate. I told Damon and he got Angry.

He said that I probably had sex with someone else and then when I found out, I slept with him so when I made him believe that the child was his, he would help me take care of my child. He's wrong though! I love Damon and he was the only on that I had sex with. The last time me and Stefan had sex was probably the day that Katherine got out of the tomb. That was all a year ago. The baby is his. And then the worse happened.

_He left.._

* * *

><p><strong>There's going to be 5 stages that Elena's going to experience.<br>1] Denial  
>2]Anger<br>3]Bargaining  
>4]Depression<br>5]Acceptance  
><strong>**6]?**

**The last one is a surprise. There's actually 5 stages, but I added the last one. I got this idea from this video. youtube .com/watch?v=LFTKJefr3AA**

**Delete the space between the "e" and the period.**


	2. Stage 1: Denial

**Stage 1: _Denial_**

It's been 4 weeks. 4 long weeks since Damon left _me_. Left his _baby_. Left _us._ I've been going to the doctor for my regular check ups. The baby was healthy but the doctor says that my blood pressure was really high. She also said that I should relax. Ever since Damon left I've been going through hell. Everyone's been helping me. Caroline,Bonnie,Tyler,Matt,Stefan...Even Katherine. Stefan and Katherine decided that I shouldn't go to school since I faint most of the times.

Right now I'm at the Boarding House. In Damon's room.

"Hey, Elena, you in there?" Asked Katherine.

"Yeah.." I said quietly enough for a vampire to hear. Katherine walked in with bags in her hands. One of the bags said "Babies R Us".

"Elena, you're pregnant.. you can't just sit in Damon's room all day.." She said laying down next to me.

"He's coming back, I know it. He's going to come back.." I said as my voice cracked. Katherine sighed. A few minutes later Stefan came walking in.

"What's wrong?" He asked sitting next to Katherine swinging his arm over her shoulder.

"She's in Denial." Katherine said.

"No,I'm not. I know that Damon's going to come back. He loves me. He won't let go of me that easily." I said. A silent tear made its way down my cheek. I quickly wiped it away so Katherine or Stefan won't see. We all just sat there in silence as I thought about my night with Damon.

* * *

><p><strong>4 weeks ago.<strong>

"Damon?You in here?" I said as I walked in to Damon's room. He was on his bed, reading "Gone With The Wind." He knew that I came in and he didn't even look up. I walked over to him and took a seat next to him.

"You really like that book, Don't you?" I asked.

"It helps me escape my sad little life." He said still not looking up from his book.

"Your life isn't sad.." I said. He finally looked up from his book.

"Enlighten me." He said.

"Well...you have me." I said smiling. Damon looked at me for a second.

"Where's Saint Stefan? Aren't you supposed to be in _his _room?" He said looking at his book again. Oh Damon.

"He didn't tell you did he?" I asked.

"Tell me what?" He asked.

"We broke up,Damon. We decided that our love for each other wasn't that strong. In other words..I don't love him. He's with Katherine now." I said. Damon looked at me and shock was evident in his eyes.

"Who do you love then?" He asked.

"I...I love you." I said looking down.

"What do you mean?" He asked in a soft voice.

"I love you." I said again.

"How could you..love me?" He asked while he cupped my face in his hands, suddenly forgetting about his book.

"Did you ever realize that you did the most horrible things to me. Even though I said that I hated you..I never did. We always became friends in the end... I do love you." I said looking deep into his eyes. He said nothing, he leaned in closer to my face and he kissed me. It was a soft kiss and I never felt anything like this before. I kissed him back and the kiss turned passionate within minutes. Using his vampire speed he pinned me against a wall. He started trailing kisses down my face and down my stomach. He came back up again and we started kissing hungrily. He took off his clothes and I took off mine. I was only wearing my bra and underwear. He took a step back and looked at me from head to toe. He used his vampire speed and had laid on top of me in his bed. He sped his way to the door and locked it and used his speed to come back to me again. H started kissing me.

"So beautiful..." He mumbled. He took off my bra & He took off his pants and He slid my underwear off.

"You sure you want to do this?" He asked. I nodded.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." After he said that he slowly thrust into me. It was painful but After a few minutes I was used to it. And it turned into were moaning each others name like we were in a trance. After a few minutes we released inside of each other. He slid off me and laid next to me. He used his silk blanket to cover my naked body.

"I love you so much." He said as he was trying to catch his breath.

"I love you too." I said. I fell asleep immediately in Damon's arms while he fell asleep listening to my heartbeat.

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day.<strong>

"HELLLOOOO, EARTH TO ELENA!" Caroline screamed. I slowly opened my eyes. I probably dozed off.

"Do you really have to wake her Blondie. She was sleeping peacefully." I heard Katherine say.

"It's important." I heard Caroline say.

"Everything's important to you.." Katherine mumbled.

"This is about Damon." I heard Bonnie say. I snapped my head up and I saw Bonnie,Caroline and Katherine.

"Hey sleepy head." Bonnie said as she made her way over to me.

"Is Damon coming back?" I asked. Suddenly Their smiles were gone.

"No. I tried to figure out why you're pregnant with Damon's baby. But we need him here to find out." She said quietly.

"Well, no worries. He'll be back. I know it. He will be." I cried. They all looked down at the ground.

"Lena,you should get some rest." Said Caroline. I nodded as I laid my head down on Damon's pillow. It smelt exactly like him. A few minutes later Bonnie walked in and laid next to me. I put my head on her lap.

"He's not coming back is he?" I sobbed.

"I'm so sorry, Elena." She whispered. I sobbed myself to sleep.

_I was in Denial._


	3. Stage 2: Anger Pt1

**Stage 2: _Anger Pt.1_**

Another painful day. I faced the fact that Damon is never going to come back. I'm going to have to take care of the baby myself. Why would he do this to me? Does he even know what he put me through? Me personally? It's been 2 days since I was told that Damon's not going to come back.

I was taking a bubble bath back at my house. The day that I snapped out of my denial, I didn't bother to go back to The Boarding House. It was quiet. Jeremy was probably out with Bonnie. I had the house all to myself. I got out of the bathtub and wore a bath robe. I went to my room and sat down on my bed. I dozed off again.

* * *

><p><strong>4 weeks ago.<strong>

I went to the hospital and found out that I was pregnant. I have to tell Damon. He would be so happy! I drove to the Boarding house and knocked on the door. Damon answered.

"Hey." Damon said with love in his eyes.

"Damon I have something to tell you." I squealed.

"Why don't you come in?" He asked. He opened the door a little further so I could get in. We both walked to the living room. Damon took a seat on one of the couches and I took a seat right next to him. I took his hands and held them in mine.

"I'm pregnant." I said while smiling. Suddenly Damon's happy face was gone.

"What do you mean you're pregnant? Who's the dad?" He asked snatching his hands away from mine. I was hurt.

"I'm pregnant with your child. And the dad is you... I thought you would be happy." I said while I tried to reach for his hands again. But he didn't budge. He stood up and looked down at me.

"All those things that you said to me was all a lie,wasn't it?" He asked.

"What are you talking about Damon? Everything I said was true. I do love." I said getting up,too.

"Vampires can't procreate, Elena. So that baby is not mine." He said glaring at me.

"The baby is yours Damon. Why would you think that?" I asked.

"You are exactly like Katherine." He growled. He walked away. But I ran after him.

"DAMON! THE BABY IS YOURS. WHY WON'T YOU BELIEVE ME?" I screamed. My vision was getting blurry with tears. I couldn't hear anything around me. Suddenly I just dropped to the ground and everything went black.

**2 hours later. That same day..**

I woke up and gasped. I looked around me. I was at a hospital. I saw Katherine & Stefan. But no Damon.

"Where's Damon?" I asked trying to get up. Stefan came up to me and stopped me.

"Hey,hey, you need to get some rest." Stefan said. I ignored him.

"Where's Damon?" I asked a little louder this time. Katherine stood up and came closer to me. She smirked.

"He left.." She said. I was shocked.

"What do you mean he left?" I asked. I was trying to get up but I was stopped by Stefan again.

"After he dropped you off at the hospital and called us he said that he's leaving. He also said not to expect him to return anytime soon." She said.

"Why would he leave us?" I sobbed as I clutched my belly. Suddenly Katherine's smirk was gone.

"What do you mean 'us'?" She asked.

"I'm pregnant with Damon's baby, but he wouldn't believe me." I said. Katherine and Stefan both shared looks of utter shock. Just then the Doctor came in.

"You fainted because you were pregnant. You're free to go but you need to make an appointment to make sure your baby is okay." He said. He looked at all of us and smiled. He left after making an appointment with us. Stefan and Katherine took me home and didn't say a word. When I was about to leave Stefan lightly grabbed my arm.

"Call us if you need anything." He said. I nodded.

"We'll try to bring Damon back, Elena." Katherine screamed. I was shocked. I thought Katherine was evil. And right now she was trying to help me. I turned back to them and nodded. I walked into my house. It was empty. I walked upstairs and went to my room. I cried myself to sleep that night.

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day.<strong>

I awoke with a gasp. I was in my room and it was dark. How long was I out? I got up and closed the blinds. I turned on the lamp that was right next to my bed. I went downstairs because I was hungry. I walked into the kitchen. I had a small meal. When I was done I cleaned everything up.

All of a sudden I was angry. I was angry at Damon. I don't know if it was my hormones. But I picked a glass bowl and threw it against the wall. I sobbed loudly and I heard people come downstairs. I got another bowl and smashed it against the wall.

_Anger _was sweeping through my body.

"Elena! What's wrong?" Yelled Jeremy. Bonnie was with him. She came beside me and wrapped her arms around me tightly.

"Why would he leave me Bonnie?" I sobbed.

"Shh, Shh. It's going to be alright." She said.

"No, you're lying. It's not going to be alright. He left me. Why would he leave me? I hate him. I hate him!" I sobbed loudly.

"I'll take her to her room." Jeremy said quietly. He gently took me from Bonnie's arms and took me upstairs to my room. Bonnie was following him. He laid me down on my bed.

"Jeremy? Why would he leave me?" I asked while I cried. Jeremy came beside me and stroked my hair.

"I don't know... I wish I knew." He said quietly. Him and Bonnie stayed there with me that whole night as I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>This was stage 2 of Elena <em>trying <em>to move on. whadya guys think?**


	4. Stage 2: Anger Pt2

**Stage 2: _Anger Pt.2_**

It's been 2 months since I've seen Damon's beautiful face. My baby is healthy. Although from time to time my blood pressure would be really high. I still don't know the baby's sex but Caroline and Katherine still insist that I should go shopping for the baby. From day to day my belly would get bigger.

"Hey, what about this one,Elena?" Caroline asked. She was holding up a bib that said "I'm Hungry."

"Ugh,I already bought one that looks exactly like that one..." Katherine said. She snatched the bib from Caroline's hands and put it back on the rack.

"Well how was I supposed to know?" Caroline said.

"Guy's, we've been shopping the whole day. Can we give it a rest?" I asked. Katherine and Caroline stopped their bickering and looked at me, Then they looked at my belly and sighed.

"Yeah, I guess we should stop." Caroline said.

"Then, I'll pay for these.." Katherine smirked.

"Do not compel them!" I yelled after he. Katherine stopped and looked at us. She groaned.

"Fine.." She said. She took all the clothes from my hands and walked up to the cash register.

"C'mon, Let's go to the food court." Caroline said. I nodded. We walked by to the cash register where we saw Katherine paying for all the clothes.

"We'll be at the food Court." Caroline whispered in her ear. As we walked to the food court Caroline kept looking at me nervously. Finally after 5 minutes she spoke up.

"Elena, Are you doing alright on your own?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah I'm doing fine, why do you ask?" I said looking at my belly.

"I'm not talking about the baby... I'm talking about Damon." She said in a quiet voice.

"I guess I'm fine." I said quietly so that only she could hear. I was starting to get teary eyed. Whenever I hear his name I feel like I should curl up and die.

"I know you're ,Tyler and Matt are worried about you." She said.

"Well you guys shouldn't be worried about me. Damon made his choice. It's his loss that he's not going to see his baby. He's the one that walked away. It's his fault." I said. I was starting to get angry. And since I was holding the table's sides so hard; my knuckles were starting to turn white.

"Elena.." Caroline said.

"Caroline what do you want me to say? Damon left me after I told him that I was pregnant. He made his choice. No i'm not okay. And I don't think I'm ever going to be okay,but I can't be hung up over him every single day. I mean I'm pregnant! I need to let go of him or else I'm going to end up hurting myself and the baby!" I yelled. Everyone around us stopped what they were doing and listened to us. I looked around. Most of them had sympathy in their eyes.

"I'm sorry." Caroline said.

"It's okay. You guys are just trying to be good friends; I also know that you guys are just trying to look out for me but.. whenever I hear his name I get angry at him because of what he's making me go through alone. I don't know if it's the hormones but I just want to scream my heart out at him because of what he did. Because of what he's causing me. But I can't because he's not here and when I hear his name I end up lashing out on everyone else around me.." I said as I looked down. Caroline looked at me with care in her eyes.

"You're not alone in this. You have me. You have us. Don't let Damon get to you. Because,Elena, you're going to have this baby,and you can't let a guy like Damon ruin your life." Caroline said. I looked up and smiled at her.

"I jus-" I said but Katherine interrupted me before I even finished my sentence.

"What did I miss?" She asked as she took a seat next to me and Caroline.

"Nothing..Just a boy talk." Caroline said for me.

"I bet you 5 bucks that it's about Damon or Tyler." Katherine said. I sighed. Here we go again.

"It's about Damon.."Caroline said quietly in a serious tone.

"Oh.." Was all Katherine said. We ordered our food and ate i silence.

* * *

><p>After we finished our food Katherine dropped me and Caroline off. When she arrived at my house I got out slowly.<p>

"If you need anything,then ring me." She said. I nodded and waddled my way over to my house. I opened the door and walked in. It was really quiet and dark.

"Jer, you in here?" I yelled. I got no answer. He was probably with Bonnie. I sighed and walked upstairs. When I stepped into my room,I turned on my lights. I made my way to the dresser. On my dresser was a picture of me and Damon at Founder's Day. I took the picture and sat down on my bed.

I started crying after looking at the picture longer.

"Why did you leave me? The baby _is _yours." I whispered as sobs overcame me.

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person POV<strong>

Little did Elena know that as she cried, Damon was outside her window sitting on the tree listening to her with tears in his eyes.

"I never left.." He whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>This was kind of sucky. I might not update for some time because my grandfather died and I need to be there for my dad...<strong>


	5. Stage 3: Bargaining

**Stage 3: _Bargaining_**

It's been five months since I've seen my Damon. My stomach was gradually putting on pounds. I honestly don't know how i'm still alive.. Yesterday all of us were at the Boarding house. Stefan was with Katherine. Tyler was with Caroline and Jeremy was with Bonnie. I was the only one alone. Matt and his girlfriend, Kristine, are away for the week. I'm so lonely without Damon. I wanna move so bad because this town holds too many bad memories. Memories of Klaus killing Jenna, my parents dying & most importantly..Damon. But then again, at the same time, it holds good memories. Memories of my parents and me before the accident even happened. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice Katherine walking into Damon's room, holding a bag of takeout.

"ELENA! EARTH TO ELENA!"Yelled Katherine impatiently.

"Oh,hey.." I said. She sighed and sat down next to me.

"We should all leave.." Katherine said as she handed me the bag of take out.

"What do you mean?" I said taking the takeout out of her hand uneasily.

"You're pregnant and ever since Damon left you've been...depressed. And it's not even good for the baby." She said. I sighed. I know what she meant.

"But it's your choice. I'm not going to force you." She said. I put the take out down and started gathering all my clothes.

"I don't know.. I need to think." I said as I picked up my shirt that I left _that_ night.

"Take your time Elena. You're just going through a phase." She said as she stood up heading for the door.

"What do you mean by 'phase'?" I asked. Katherine groaned.

"I thought you were a teenager.. aren't you supposed to know these stuff?" She asked. I shrugged.

"You're bargaining." She said simply.

"Come again?" I asked. She sighed and walked towards me.

"You're making some hard choices. Choices that you shouldn't even need to make. So you're bargaining." She said. She walked away after looking at me for one more time. I sighed and flopped down on Damon's bed thinking about that night.

* * *

><p><strong>5 months ago; Damon's room<strong>

Sunlight was coming in through the windows. I opened my eyes slowly. Then I remembered our night. I never felt so happy before. When I opened my eyes fully I came face to face with Damon's blue eyes.

"Good Morning, Sleeping Beauty." Damon said.

"Good Morning." I mumbled. He laid down next to me and we just laid there looking at the ceiling.

"Did you mean what you said yesterday?" He asked suddenly.

"Yes" I said. Damon then took a hold of my hands.

"Then where does this leave us?" He asked squeezing my hand.

"It means that we're stuck together. It means that _we're _together." I said while looking at our intertwined hands. I looked up at him and we gazed at each other.

"Really?" HE whispered.

"Yes, why is that so hard to believe?" I asked.

"Because I've lived 145 years loving someone that didn't love me. It's really hard to imagine that someone could possibly love me.." He said.

"Damon.." I said.

"And also because I can do this whenever I want." He said. I was confused. But then He leaned in and closed the gap between us with his lips. He deepened the kiss. Then we pulled apart gasping for air.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you,too" I said.

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day.<strong>

That was the nicest morning ever. I didn't realize I was crying. It was dark in Damon's room. I looked around and my eyes fell on the windows. It was nighttime. Oh my, how long was I out of it. I then heard someone clear their throat beside me. I looked at my left and saw Katherine.

"Have you thought about it?" She asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Well... what is it then?" She asked.

"I don't want to leave. I have a life here and there are too many memories." I said.

She sighed and nodded.

"How about you go home?" She asked.

"No, I wanna stay here." I said as I smiled. She nodded once more and left. I changed into one of Damon's shirt and ate the take out. When I was done I brushed my teeth and went to the bed. I laid down on it and buried my face into Damon's pillow.

It smelled like Damon. Oh, how I miss him so much.. I let a tear slide down my cheek. I fell asleep a minute later.

* * *

><p><strong>sucky,ELOHEL, i know. in the next chapter, Damon's coming back..<strong>

**YAY. ELOHEL, JKJK.**


	6. Stage 4: Acceptance pt1

**Stage 4: _Acceptance pt 1_**

It's been 9 long months since I've seen Damon. He got me pregnant and when I told him, he left. During my early pregnancy, I was holding on to hope that he might come back. But he didn't. And now I've come to accept that he's not going to come back. I was going through a rough time, but I have to move on. My baby is going to be a girl. My baby's due date was supposed to be yesterday but I didn't have her, the doctor reassured me that she's going to be coming soon. Her name is going to be Jackie.

I was standing in my baby's new nursery. The walls were purple and had 'Hello Kitty' wallpaper. Since Jeremy moved in with Bonnie a few weeks ago, He told me that I could make his room the nursery. I was fixing the baby's clothes. My stomach was the size of a watermelon and it was hard for me to walk sometimes.

"Hey Elena!" Katherine sang as she came in. Matt, Caroline, Bonnie and Jeremy was right behind her. When I saw Matt I jumped up to him and hugged him. Well, I tried to hug him.

"Matt,you're back? Where's Kristine?" I asked.

"Woah, there, Elena." Matt said. Even though Matt knew Kristine for a while, she was always a good help to me. Although We didn't tell her about the vampires and werewolves. Me and Kristine became close. And it was really good, since I haven't had a lot of time to make friends in school.

"How are you doing?" Matt said with sympathy. Since he asked it that way, I knew that he was talking about Damon.

"I'm coping." I lied. Katherine and Caroline rolled their eyes while Bonnie tilted her head.

"Riggght." Mat said. I sighed.

"Elena, you know you could tell us anything right?" Asked Bonnie as she stepped closer to me and held my hands.

"I'm managing." I said.

"Are you sure?" Caroline asked.

"I don't know. It's hard.." I said as I looked at Bonnie and Caroline.

"You'll be fine..You have us." Caroline said. Bonnie nodded her head.

"I'm so sorry that Damon left, I would do a tracking spell but it doesn't work on vampires." Bonnie said.

"Just please, don't talk about him." I said. Bonnie nodded her head.

"Stefan's getting the shopping bags that you left at the Boarding House." Katherine said. I nodded my head.

"We're gonna go downstairs." Said Caroline. Caroline motioned for Bonnie and Matt to come. After they left Katherine started looking around.

"Purple and 'Hello Kitty' Does not go together." Katherine said as she smirked.

"Whatever.…" I groaned.

"Kidding, I was just trying to lighten up your mood." She said. I was about to reply but Stefan walked in carrying loads of shopping bags. Yesterday, Katherine and Bonnie dragged me to the shopping mall to buy more baby clothes.

"The baby isn't even born and I bet you guys spent 1000 dollars on her." Stefan said. Katherine and I laughed while Katherine waltzed over to Stefan and patted his back. I took some of the bags from his hands and set it down on the corner.

"Elena, are you hungry?" Stefan said.

"No, not that much." I lied. But then my stomach growled. Katherine raised her eyebrows and Stefan sighed.

"I'm going to the grocery store." He said as he walked out.

"How are you doing?" Katherine asked when Stefan walked out of the room. She looked at my belly and then up at my face.

"I'm doing fine but I'm worried. The baby was supposed to some out yesterday." I said.

"Well, it's a vampire baby..." She said while smirking.

"Speaking of vampires, I've been doing some thinking and...Damon's going to come back." She said.

"What changed your mind?" I asked.

"Well, he loves you. He can't just walk away because in reality when it's real you _can't _walk away." She said.

"If he did 'love' me he would've been back by now... I mean, it's been nine months. No phone calls or nothing. I'm going to be a mom in god knows how many days and I'm all alone in this." I said as my voice cracked. I can't cry. I've accepted that he's gone.. but whenever I hear his name or talk about him It doesn't work.

"How many times am I going to tell you that you're no-" Katherine was saying but she got cut off because we heard a knock downstairs. We went downstairs. When we reached downstairs Bonnie came running in.

"I got it,Lena!" She said as she reached the door. She opened the door. Since I was halfway down the stairs I couldn't see who it was. I watched Bonnie's face as she turned shocked.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered. Me and Katherine shared looks. Katherine used her vampire speed to go downstairs. And as she reached the bottom her mouth dropped open and she was just as shocked as Bonnie. I went downstairs slowly since I can't walk that fast and also because I was scared about who it might be. Who was it, though? When I finally reached downstairs I went behind Bonnie and My mouth dropped open, too.

"Damon..." I said.

* * *

><p><strong>whatdya guys think? I'm thinking of making a new story... But I don't know what the plot should be.. ELOHEL.<strong>


	7. Stage 5: Acceptance pt2

**Stage 5; _Acceptance Part 2._**

"Hello, Elena." He said. He looked at my stomach and back up at my face.

I didn't know what to say. It's like all those days of suffering wasn't worth it. I did what anyone would probably do. Run. I ran as fast as I could with my pregnant belly, upstairs. Downstairs I heard Katherine yelling after me, and I heard Bonnie yelling at Damon. I wanted out, so I went to my room and slammed my door shut.

I went to the corner of my room and started bawling. As impossible as it seems, since I was pregnant, I was actually bawling.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile downstairs. 3rd person POV<strong>

"Finally decided to show up, eh, Romeo?" Katherine scoffed.

"Since when did you care?" Damon fired back.

"Since you left!" Katherine yelled.

"Okay, stop. This is no time to fight." Bonnie said. A few minutes later, Matt and Jeremy came running to where they were all standing.

"Why are you here?" Jeremy spat.

"I know why Elena's pregnant." Damon said.

"Well, no duh. Everyone knows the process, you get naked and then the guy-" Katherine started.

"Not like that, I know why Elena is pregnant with my baby. _A vampire baby._" Damon said. everyone suddenly looked shocked. There was a few minutes of silence before Katherine decided to break it.

"Care to share, then?" She asked. Damon sighed.

"Vampires' aren't supposed to feel. But we all know that I turned on my humanity a _long _time ago. And then when I sleep with Elena, i guess it triggered something very... human in me." He finished off. Everyone was in utter shock.

"So does that mean that Me and Stefan can have a baby?" Katherine asked.

"I don't know.. for all we know, you might be pregnant right now.." Damon scoffed. Katherine looked at Stefan and Stefan sighed.

"I'll get a pregnancy test.." Stefan said as he left the room with an eager Katherine behind him.

"Who told you this?" Jeremy asked.

"I went to a witch.. All of you actually thought I was gone, but i wasn't." Damon smiled.

"You're seriously smiling? Do you even know what Elena's been through ever since _you _left?" Bonnie barked. Damons' smile suddenly vanished.

"I was actually going to talk to her." Damon said as he headed for the stairs. But Bonnie and Jeremy raced over to him.

"Umm, I don't think tat's a good idea." Jeremy said.

"She still needs to process everything." Bonnie said. Damon sighed.

"Fine, then." Damon said as he sat down on the couch and started thinking. Bonnie and Jeremy exchanged glances and shrugged. Bonnie went upstairs in hopes of talking to Elena. Jeremy headed for the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>Upstairs; Elena's Room; Elena's POV<strong>

There was a soft knock at the door. I had dried tears on my cheeks.

"Come in." I said softly enough for someone to hear. I knew it was either Bonnie or Jeremy because if it was Damon or Katherine they would've just barged in.

I looked up and saw Bonnie quietly enter in. She took a seat next to me in my bed.

"Are you doing alright?" Bonnie asked.

"I've been better." I chuckled but failed miserably. Bonnie frowned and hugged me.

"Damon told us why you're going to have his baby." Bonnie said. I looked at her waiting for her to continue.

"You know how vampires aren't even supposed to feel?" bonnie asked.

"Yeah, what about it?" I asked.

"Well, Damon turned on his feeling a long time ago. And when he slept with you something humanly triggered in him causing him to procreate." Bonnie said.

"Woah." I said.

"That doesn't explain why he left me though.." I said.

"You should ask him that yourself." Bonnie said.

"I don't even think i'm ready to face him. " I said as i sighed. Bonnie put her hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, it's going to be alright. He knows the truth. He knows that you never cheated on him. Yes he left, but he's back now. He's here to make things right. You should give him a chance to explain himself." Bonnie said.

"Okay.." I whispered. Bonnie nodded.

"I'll send him up in a few." Bonnie said as she got up and went downstairs.

I sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

* * *

><p><strong>Downstairs.<strong>

****"She's ready to talk to you." Bonnie yelled out to Damon. Damon snapped out of his trance.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yeah, but you better not screw this up.." Bonnie said. Damon nodded and used his vampire speed to go upstairs. When he reached Elenas' door he went inside quietly.

He sat next to Elena. She felt the presence of someone so she looked at the face in front of her and gasped.

"Hello, Elena." Damon said softly.

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER, ELOHEL. Sorry for the long wait. School's getting hard and stuff so yeah. I'll try to update my other stories soon, though. Probably next week.<strong>


End file.
